regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons of Arcadia
Known dragons. There are more dragons, but these are the ones mentioned on screen. Arcadia Akuba *Dragons mentioned, not specified. One is said to be a Blue Dragon (Dicing with Death Episode 108). In Akuban Knights, it was said the Blue Dragon seen by the Barbarians was Azoron from the Draken Ridge. Drekis *Black F - Terrorised Bon' May. Lived in the Deepwood Swamp. Desmond the Dashing & Lizzy killed it and took the head to the King of Drekis. (Frozen Frontier Prequel: Coming of Age) *Young Silver Dragon - mentioned in Frozen Frontier Episode 17. Is said to be non-hostile and lives in Deepwood Swamp, taking the place of the black dragon that Desmond & Lizzy killed. Lives with a Shedu who gets his beard cut by people from Shenanigans. *Red - Dragon stuck under an Abandoned Church in Bergshire. Eridon *Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate - Ruled over Gade Isle from 1509-07-12 to 1509-10-28 **Was the "Flame Incarnate" in first appearance (Seaborn ep 5) **100 foot long Red Dragon (200+ feet including tail). *Urion aka Sky F - Brass Dragon in Hourglass Desert, rumored to be killed by Brimstone (Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 1) but Zweihard met him afterwards (Dicing with Death Episode 140) *Nixiem F - Gold Dragon that advises the royal family of Eridon. *Hydroxis F - Mist Dragon that lives near Hillsborough. Rumored to live on Misty Valley island. *Green Dragon - It's skeleton lies at the bottom of a lake in the Ivywood south of Redport. (Dicing with Death Episode 067) *Shadow Dragon - Lives in the Shadow Mountains. *Young Green Dragons - Xorathis's Child. Lived in the Shelterwood near Newfort. Slain by Van-Healsing. *"Xoron" - Xorathis's Child. Lived in a mine south of Shirebrook. Was driven away by Georg & Malakai. Xoron was spotted a year later in the Shadewood after the death of their sibling. The name Xoron was dubbed by GTC. Mahtava *Xorathis F - Ancient Green Dragon - In the jungle near Valara. An adventuring group, including the founder of Valara, destroyed the wings of the dragon, but she died in the process. (Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 4). Folklore says that it sometimes works with giants or hunt giants (Frozen Frontier Episode 17). Mistrya *Scoria F - Red Dragon - "Rules" Mistrya, the people of the kingdom pay tribute at the start of every season in exchange for their lives. Attacks Sylvas often, as she feels like they are inside her territory as well and the Elves of Sylvas disagree. Arrived in Mistrya about 150 years ago. Destroyed Kes & Kellen's Village (Misscliks Devotion: Episode 22). Sylvas *No known native dragons, but the elven lands are often attacked by Azoron from the west and Scoria to the South. Free Towns *Azoron M - lives in the Draken Ridge, West of Sylvas. Terrorises the plains to the east of it. In 1509 this caused refugees to flood into Mistrya. **Reportedly killed a vampire lord 500 years ago. *Balurion F - A mysterious brass dragon lives at the north end of the Draken Ridge. She was a friend with Mohamda and Falstaff, founders of 2 major noble families in Akuba. Loves stories and gossip. Fights with Azoron for the past 500 years over the Draken Ridge. (HcH 47) *"Nessy" - Small Red Dragon in Goldhill (Shenanigans Episode 113), child of Scoria *2nd Small Red Dragon in the Goldhill mines (Shenanigans Episode 113), child of Scoria GNoME *Abraxia M - Controls the western side of Paradise Island (GNoME's largest Island). Caldonia The Talens * A White Dragon is rumoured to be on these islands (Hardcore Heroes: Episode 42) however only a Roc was seen when The Talens were visited (Gnomes, Tomes and Catacombs: Episode 08). Caldonia Mainland *Sleet - White Dragon (Met by Misscliks Seaborn twice and a three times by Frozen Frontier). **Body is 30 feet, tail is another 20 feet. *Squall - White Dragon **Body is 50 feet long, tail is another 40 feet. *Gale aka "Snowflake" - White Dragon **Body is 50 feet long, tail is another 40 feet. *Frostbite - White Dragon **Twice the size of Gale & Squall. Category:Lore